battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SPECACT
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 SPECACT is a series of downloadable content packs for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, first released for the Xbox 360 on April 21st, 2010, then for the PlayStation 3 in Europe on May 12th, 2010, May 18th 2010 in North America,SPECACT kits emerge on PlayStation 3 - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog, retrieved May 14th, 2010 and finally for PC on December 1st, 2010.Get you SPECACT together - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved December 2nd, 2010 The SPECACT series consists of 4 packs, one for each class, featuring two alternate uniforms for that kit (one Russian uniform, one American) and a weapon customized with either Desert, Woodland or Arctic camouflage, depending on the map that the player is on, except for the M95 which comes with a black matte finish. The American SPECACT uniform has a general black and tan color while the Russian SPECACT uniform has a general olive drab color, much like some Russians in the singleplayer campaign and Onslaught. The packs can be bought in two ways - a bundle containing all four packs, or single packs for induvidual kits. It costs 480 MS points/$5.49/£3.99/€4.99 for the bundle, or 160 MS points/$1.99/£1.19/€1.49 for each individual kit. For PC players, it can be purchased off the EA Origin store and Steam, sold only as the complete bundle. For a time, retail copies of the PC version came with codes allowing one to receive the complete bundle for free. In the downloadable content info page, it mentions that these new skins are the uniforms of elite units, specifically Delta Force and Spetsnaz. Classes, Weapons & Uniforms Assault *Weapon: M16A2 SA *US Uniform: Black helmet, orange visor, black combat vest, black webbing, tan BDU and black balaclava. *RU Uniform: Dark green helmet, light blue visor, dark brown combat vest, light brown webbing, olive drab BDU and black balaclava. Engineer *Weapon: UMP-45 SA *US Uniform: Black riot helmet, black combat vest, black webbing and tan BDU. *RU Uniform: Dark green balaclava, dark brown combat vest, light brown webbing and olive drab BDU Medic *Weapon: MG3 SA *US Uniform: Black cap, black combat vest, black backpack, black webbing and tan BDU. *RU Uniform: Green beret, dark brown combat vest, light brown webbing and olive drab BDU. Recon *Weapon: M95 SA *US Uniform: Tan ghillie suit. *RU Uniform: Olive drab ghille suit and black balaclava. NOTE: SA weapons have stats identical to their non-SA counterparts. The difference is purely aesthetic. Tactics *It's generally a good idea to compare the SPECACT uniform against the current map's terrain before spawning, to avoid having contrasting camouflage to the map's terrain. *The US SPECACT uniform is very useful on maps such as Panama Canal and Arica Harbor due to the nature of the terrain (urban/desert colours) matching the uniform's colour scheme. In contrast, the US uniform is very bad on maps such as Port Valdez and White Pass, where the uniform stands out from the surroundings. *The Russian SPECACT uniform is very useful on maps such as Laguna Alta, Valparaiso, and Laguna Presa, as the maps promote the use of green camouflages, while darker areas mean that the Russian uniform can blend into the surroundings and hide a player effectively. It is less useful on maps such as Panama Canal and Atacama Desert, as the dark camouflage stands out against the desert sands. Trivia *It is possible to use the SPECACT uniforms without using an SA weapon, and vice-versa. *Many players wear the SPECACT uniforms regardless of the terrain that a particular map has, as they see the uniforms as a status of skill in a particular class. *At the time of the packs' release, many players thought that the decision was rather controversial, as it allowed players to unlock the final weapons of a Kit without investing hours of game time. Battlefield 3 SPECACT skins are a pre-order bonus for Battlefield 3 available from select retailers; Amazon in the United Kingdom, JB HI FI in Australia and Best Buy in the United States. SPECACT pack is awarded to all who buy the Battlefield 3 Limited Edition in Russia and Poland. It is unknown if they are a pre-order exclusive or if they will be made available for download at a later date. External links *Official site *UK bonuses for BF3 References Category:DLC Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2